1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called pusher game apparatus and, more particularly, to a game apparatus which employs a slot for allowing insertion of a medal therethrough, a guide means for guiding the inserted medal downward, a plate arranged substantially horizontally below the guide means, a fall-in groove, provided at at least one end of the plate, for discharging the medal to an outside, a slidable member which moves reciprocally on the plate in a predetermined direction, e.g., forward and backward or left and right, and a medal which falls through the guide means while the slidable member moves, thereby causing medals on the plate to fall into the fall-in groove. A "medal" broadly means a disk-like member and includes a coin or token. Preferably, a circular plate-like member is employed.
2. Related Background Art
A pusher game is known, in which medals are pushed into a fall-in groove with a pusher slidable on a play field, thereby paying off a number of medals to the player (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-73438 and Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 63-305 and 53-24390).
In a game apparatus of this type, whether or not a player can let medals fall depends on luck. If the player is very unlucky, and medals do not fall at all, the game is not very fun. Therefore, the above pusher game apparatus is designed to pay off special medals such as bonanza medals under predetermined conditions.
Although the conventional pusher game apparatus provides fun as it supplies special medals, it lacks unexpectedness in the development of the game and thus does not provide sufficient entertainment.